


My Own Eyes

by mandoalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, F/M, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandoalorian/pseuds/mandoalorian
Summary: Din Djarin has a serious brain injury and he knows he won’t make it. He has one final request for you as his dying wish.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	My Own Eyes

The Mandalorian sat there, against the wall, in the shell of his beskar armour. The armour was cut from the sharp flying pieces of shrapnel, and burned with the reminents of blaster shots scattered all over his chest. His chest was heavy, raising and sinking, up and down, up and down. He was silent, not speaking a single word as you placed him down and hovered in front of him to protect him from any oncoming Stormtroopers. His breathing through the modulator of his helmet was hitched, and he sounded wheezy. He was struggling to catch his breath. You examined the Mandalorian up and down, trying to find the worst of his injuries. Your fingers traced his arms, his torso, trying to be as gentle as possible, but you couldn’t identify any injury. 

“Din you gotta help me out here. Where does it hurt most?” you questioned him, your heart rate picking up speed with the increased anxiety. You needed answers. He was in a lot of pain and, the Mandalorian never showed pain. But now it was evident that he was hurting more than ever. You heard more screams and blasts from outside. You knew it wouldn’t be long before the Stormtrooper’s broke in. Hands resting on his chest, you felt his breathing become slower and slower.

“Everywhere.” Din huffed in response, and shuffled around. He moved his head slightly and let out a gasp. You got closer to him and put both of your hands on his helmet, your face just inches away from his, and tears brimmed your eyes. You held your hands there for a while, trying to find his eyes through his visor. You always wondered what colour his eyes were. What colour his hair was. Did he have facial hair? You imagined every detail of the man you had become so close to. The shape of his nose, the plumpness of his lips and how they would feel against yours. You let your hands fall under his helmet and under his cape, so you felt the skin of his neck. His skin felt just how you remembered it, warm... your gaze, without delay, locked back on to him and your eyes met his eyes through his visor as you felt the liquid on your fingers. Wet?

Anxiously, you pulled your hands away from Din’s neck only to see his blood seep down your fingers. Your head snapped back up to Din as panic rushed through your body. There was so much blood. You put your hands back to his neck and slowly tried to push your fingers further up his helmet without making him uncomfortable. As you pushed your fingers up, you only felt more blood. You felt it soak through his hair. 

“Din...” you whispered. “Your head. It’s your head.” He didn’t move an inch, and more panic coursed through your veins. “Din.” You said his name fiercely, as you furiously wiped your hands on your clothes, not caring about the fact they would be blood stained. It didn’t matter; you thought. As soon as you save Din, and he recovers, he would take you to a high-end fashion market on Canto Bight. Spend his credits on some new clothes. Only the best for you. You knew him so well, he was always so generous with you and The Child. 

You and Din had become extremely close after he rescued you from the scoundrels on Dantooine. He told you he admired your skillset in mechanics, and that he could do with an extra hand on the Razor Crest. But the truth is, he was infatuated with you from the moment he laid his eyes on you. He didn't know what it was. He had never felt a feeling like this before. As he got to know you more, his connection with you only grew deeper. He loved the way you would take care of The Child, put him to sleep, make sure he was fed and bathed. He loved how caring you were. How big your heart was. He loved your smile and the way you would make jokes to lighten serious situations. But not this situation. You couldn’t even bring yourself to fake a smile.

“I...” Din croaked out. “I’m not going to make it—” Din croaked out.

Horrified, your grip grew tighter on him. “Shut up.” you shouted with him but it sounded more like a plea, desperation dripping from your tongue. This was more serious than you had anticipated. “I- I can find help. There will be a med droid somewhere. With bacta shots. Bacta spray!” you exclaimed erratically, stumbling on your words. Din didn’t respond and you knew you were running out of time. You stood up and grabbed Din’s blaster from his holster.

“Don’t you dare go back out on to that battlefield.” Din warned. His voice was so stern, you felt a shiver run down your spine. You abruptly came to a halt and turned back to face his limp body on the floor. 

“I have... I have to do something,” You whispered trying to bite back the tears.

“You can’t.” Din said almost matter-of-factly. 

“Din... you’re... you’re dy-”

“I’m dying.” Din cut you off and you let out a gasp that you didn't realise you were holding in. You were losing him. You were going to lose him and there was nothing you could do. “And if you go out there, with no armour, just my blaster, you’re going to die to.” No time to be offended, you told yourself. You dropped down to your knees and crawled over to him. “I need you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I need you to stay alive. For The Child.”

You looked over at the sphere pram that The Child was sleeping in. He was at peace, completely unaware. Din let out a long agonizing groan and your gaze snapped back to Din. You shook your head, furiously blinking away the tears. You felt like you were at a lost but you were desperate not to give up. You couldn’t give up on him. You and Din had something. Something special. You went to stand back up but his gloved hands grabbed your wrists and pulled you back down to him. You shuffled as close to him as you could get. You wanted to rest your head in his chest, fall asleep in his arms, like that one amazing night on the Crest— what now felt like a millennia ago. You wanted to make more memories with him and now, your future, your dreams, were being torn away.

“Help me,” Din’s voice was low. He sounded different. 

“Anything.” You replied.

“Help me take my helmet off.” The Mandalorian said. You froze up. The wound really must be getting to his brain now. Din Djarin would never say such a thing. You remembered the countless near death experiences he had. He would always say how he would never remove his helmet in front of any living thing, that he’d rather die a warrior. “Please.”

You had never heard the bounty hunter say please in your life. You hesitated. “The creed,” were the only words you managed to huff out, hoping he would know exactly what you meant. And he did. The creed had told him that if he were to ever remove his helmet, or have it removed, in front of a living person, he could not put it back on. You couldn’t understand. But the longer you spent dwelling on it, you realised your time was running out. His breathing became slower and more pained.

“Just...” Din exhaled. “Let me look at you with my own eyes.”

A dying wish. Din Djarin’s dying wish. You swallowed the tightest knot in your throat and pushed your fingers upwards against his helmet. This was the last time you would see him wearing that silver helmet of his. You were going to see him without his helmet. This was everything you ever wanted, the images you had pent up in your mind for so long. All your questions would finally be answered. And he was doing this for you. He wanted to ‘look at you with his own eyes’.

You wouldn’t argue with him. Your fingers found the button on the inner side of his helmet and you pressed it in, a fuzz sound emitting from the modulator as you slowly and steadily pulled his helmet off, making sure it didn’t hurt his head in the process.

Him.

Golden tan skin, chocolate brown eyes. His hair was dark with small tufts curling here and there, and little longer than you had expected, but you loved it non the less. In that moment, everything felt right. You felt safe. You felt complete. You felt—

—love.

And in his final moments, Din felt love too. A love that he had truthfully felt for a long time. It was a love he could never admit to. His eyes were heavy, his hands were shaky, but he managed to pull off a glove and cup your cheek. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. You took in every detail of his face. The way his nose curved, the length of his dark eyelashes. Feeling his coarse hands against your cheek, you let out a soft whimper. A tear slipped down your cheek and Din used his thumb to wipe it away. 

“Y/N,” Din choked out, and your grip on him became tighter. “I think...” he paused. “No. I know, I....” even during such a bittersweet moment, Din struggled awkwardly to get his words out. His feelings.

“Tell me,” You encouraged him, your voice gentle. He put his nose against yours and closed his eyes, the energy draining out of him.

“I love you.” 

The three words shattered you like thunder, and that's when you knew it too. You were in love with the Mandalorian. You had fell in love with the scariest bounty hunter in the galaxy. You had seen a side of him that no one else could ever, and now, would ever see. You pressed your lips against his. Ignoring the taste of blood, you didn’t break away. You savoured the moment with everything you had. You loved him. You were in love with Din Djarin and you just had to tell him back! You broke away from the kiss with the biggest smile. 

“I-” the grin fell from your face immediately. 

As you broke the kiss, Din’s body fell limp and almost toppled over. You knotted your eyebrows together in confusion. He’s just passed out. You told yourself. You grabbed Din by the shoulders and sat him up straight. Nothing. You shook him gently, whispering his name over and over again. No response. You began to get angry, yelling his name, crying his name out, tears streaming down your face. No response. He was gone.

The love of your life died before you could even tell him that you loved him back. Din Djarin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! REMEMBER to follow me on Tumblr @/mandoalorian if you want early access to my fics and one shots... and follow me on Twitter @/mandoalorian if you ever want to chat and get to know me!


End file.
